The Legacy in the Petals
by The Dancing Blade
Summary: Mira Acheron; outcast, lost sister of Gol and Maia, and Jak and Daxter's forgotten friend. Setting out to find her siblings, Mira learns many things, but she learns the most about love. R&R plz!
1. Life was Peaceful

"Mira Acheron? How in the name of the Precursors did you get up there!" Samos screamed. I only glanced down at him then went back to reading. I suddenly felt my high branch being lowered to the ground, right in front of Samos. I lowered my book to glare at the eco sage, who only glared back. I snapped my book shut and got on the solid ground. Samos raised the branch back up and we walked to his hut.

Ever since my older siblings, Gol and Maia, were banished to Misty Island, I was being raised by Samos. His daughter, Keira, was a little sister to me. I had become mostly mute. _Mostly._ I would only talk if I had to, which was very rare around little Sandover.

I had long golden blonde hair that is held back with my black headband, only two small chunks of my bangs in front of my face. I wore a ruffle bikini-like tube-tup with precursor metal holding it up as a ring. I wore light blue short shorts with a purple bikini-skirt over it. I also wore precursor boots like my sisters, that went up to mid-thigh because they were to big. My eyes were ocean blue and I held acrecent moon shape on my right hand.

Ah, now that's where Samos got over I was about...4 I think? I had a near-death incident. I had slipped and fell off a cliff. During said incident, something had happened to me. I felt a surge of light shoot through my right hand in said mark I mentioned earlier. I saw a woman, who grabbed me as I fell and landed on her feet like a muse. Nothing had hurt her, not even the fall. Just as quick as she had appeared, she was gone. Samos has kept me close ever since.

"Mira, I've told you time and again to stay off of high branches and such. I would like to think you had gotten the message by now! I've only been saying it for, oh I don't know, 5 YEARS!" Samos snapped. I only glared at him, snapping my book open and continued reading. I suddenly heard Keira's crying- Aahh~ Such a lovely sound to my ears. I looked up as Samos calmed her down as she claimed two other boys to have left her behind.

"Jak and Daxter! When I get my hands on those two-!" Samos got out. I snapped my book shut fiercely, making them look at me.

"If I may, Samos," I started. I walked towards them, sitting on the ground in front of them. Keira sniffed sadly and I sighed. I drew a sign in the dirt and placed my hand an inch away from it. It glew green as a rose sprouted from the ground and bloom next to Keira, whole smiled a bit. "From what I've heard- Jak was it?- left Keira here so she wouldn't get hurt. He might not show it, but he cares for everybody. They went into the forest to help the painter in the village."

Samos thought about it then nodded, getting my silent and unsaid message. I stood up and handed Keira my book.

"Come back soon Mira!" Keira said sweetly and I nodded. I grabbed my knife and put it in it's pouch that clipped to my thigh. I turned around and began walking into the forest when somebody yelled my name.

"Hey, little dudette! I got something you'll need!" I turned to see the painter running up with a map. He handed it to me and I nodded, opening it to see a little rose in the corner with my name.

"Just something to help you on your way. Also, when you get the time, I want you to stop by sometime. I miss you back at home, and so does Gene." The painter said. Ah, Gene was his golden and yellow muse, which I became quite attached to. I nodded and walked into the forest, following the path he had marked for me. I soon heard a scream and my head jerked up in shock. I rolled the map up and stuffed it in my knife pouch, pulling the knife out.

I ran towards the scream and I jumped into the trees. I soon stopped to see two boys cornered by snakes. WHY IS IT ALWAYS SNAKES!

"Jak, what do we do!" The short one screamed. He wore a red t-shirt with while shorts and brown sandals. He also had fire red hair that went blond at the roots. The other wasn't any different, only he wore a blue shirt and he was blonde with green at the roots.

Growling, I felt the power building in my hand. I made sure it couldn't be released, but I felt my body move. Everything gained a red tint as I jumped down with my knife. The snakes looked my way as I began speaking in the native precursor language.

_**"I'll grant you one warning only! Leave the boys alone or die by my blade!"**_ I hissed, pointing my knife at the snakes. They instantly scattered, all but one. It was fire red with black and white rings. The Poison Thorn. It snapped at me, making me jump back, my eyes tracking its every move. The taller (and older) boy ran up and punched the snake in the jaw, knocking it out. I only blinked as the red vanished and the shorter boy started poking the snake. The snake hissed again and I grabbed their wrists, running with them in the air behind me.

"WHOA! Whoever you are, put us down now!" The shorted boy snapped. I stopped and released my grip on the short one, sending him into a rock face first. I set the boy my age down gently as the shorted boy ran back growling. I glared at him and he looked me up and down. Oh, he did **NOT** just do that!

"Now that I got a good look at ya, you're kinda cute. How's 'bout we-" Before he could do anything else, I had punched him in the jaw, sending him back to the rock. I shook my head and stared at the flowers before me. Calling to me. I picked one and fiddled with it for a bit. It was taked out of my hands and placed in my hair.

"Jak! Are you crazy! She almost killed me and yet you improve her look!" The younger boy snapped. I looked up in slight shock at Jak, who was smiling at me.

"Whatever! You two mutes can hang by yourselves!" The other snapped. I only shrugged and walked in a comfortable silence with Jak back to the village.


	2. Just a Dream? Dammit

I bolted upright, sweat rolling down my face. I looked around the all too familiar room of the Underground, sighing heavily. How many years has it been since I've seen them?

"Memories again?" A voice asked and I smiled at the man.

"Yeah. Torn, anything on them?" I asked and he shook his head. I was found by Tess after I had arrived. Sadly, that's when Nira got out. She got me a place in the Underground and Torn had been like an unofficial dad to me.

"You'd think SOMETHING would pop up!" I groaned, pulling as pillow over my face. Torn got up and sat on the edge next to me, chuckling.

"You're cute when you're mad." He stated and I growled. I hated cute. **A lot.** I tackled him to the ground and we began wrestling until Tess broke us up.

"Its like a routine for your two. Like father and daughter." Tess sighed and we smirked.

"You put me in here, so you're to blame." I said with the smirk. I stood up and changed into my outfit. I put my green dress on first, the sides splitting at my hips and fading to purple. Then I slipped my dark blue tank top one and I put my dark turquoise one on over it. Grabbing my wrist protectors, I clipped them on as Tess polished my Precursor boots I got from my sister. I clipped my blue corset on, precursor metal rings holding it up. I grabbed my boots, pulling them on. I put my light blue eyeshadow and light purple lipstick on while Tess brushed my hair.

"Hey, I think I found something." Torn called, making me go straight to him when I was done.

"What is it?" I asked and he shrugged. I took the paper and I felt my eye twitch a bit.

"A metalhead file in the KG?" I asked and he nodded. He waved me off and I ran outside. I hopped on my zoomer and drove down the streets towards the fortress. I used Nira's power to change into a light peach dress and shoes, my hair pulled into a ponytail. I hid the zoomer and pulled a white mask out, slipping it over my face. I walked to the door, Erol passing me with a glare on his face. What's his problem?

Shrugging, I walked inside and towards the control center for the prison. I passed a few KG and I soon found myself in the room. Slipping the mask off, I walked over and entered a bypass code for anybody to reach the prison.

"Just another mission..." I mumbled before slipping the mask back on. I walked back outside and changed back to mornal. I got on my zoomer and drove off. I halted when I heard Torn's voice.

_"Mira! You need to go to the Hip Hog to see Krew! He's got something for you."_ My comm. unit shut down and I smiled. Krew had my order ready. I jumped off the zoomer and looked around carefully. I smirked and shot into the sky, laughing the whole time. I had a good amount of dark eco in my body, so this made me feel good. I flew in the clouds freely, a smile on my face. It made me feels connected with my sibilings, almost as they were with me. Helping me, laughing with me, and... and...

I felt some tears fall as I landed in an alley. I wiped them away with my hand and forced a smile. I walked over to the Hip Hog Saloon and walked in.

"Mira! Over here, I got your order!" A voice called. I looked to see Tess holding my box. I jogged over and I opened it, smiling at the two fans inside. Made of solid steel, but light as a feather. I admired the full moon design on one and a new moon on the other. I snapped them shut and stuffed them in my breast pockets.

"Mira, wait! I found something that surprised me." Tess said, pulling a box out. I opened it and gasped, a hand flying to my mouth. Photos, books, notes, clothes, and two pendants were inside. I pulled the photo that had the pendants on it out and stared at it in shock.

"It looks like the heir, a kid, and a little girl. I must say, where could these have come...Mira? You there?" I snapped to reality and sighed.

"Tess, I want you to hide these things until after the war is over. Then, I want you to give it to these people. Samos, Keira, Daxter, and Jak. Do you understand me?" I asked and Tess nodded. I walked outside and began heading towards the hideout. I looked at the pendants with a sad face.

"Jak, these pendants were made by us. I made one for you and you made one for me. Hard to believe we got two solid blue and red eco crystals." I muttered. I turned the corner of the Slums and I noticed something off. Something that made me narrow my eyes. I felt a different and unnatural pressence. I stuffed the pandants away and I walked into the underground.

"Hello Mira. I need you to tail Errol. He's been more... _careful_ with his actions." Torn said. I facepalmed and walked right out. I climbed a building to make it to the rooftops. Yep, a rooftop is a thief and runner's best friend. I looked down to see Errol walking away from the fortress with another glare. I began following him from the rooftops, curiosity filling my mind.

I jumped down in an alley and walked out in front of Errol, who handed me a folder.

"This was all I could find." He stated and I nodded with a smile. If Torn or anybody found out about this, I'd be shot instantly. Or tortured for information. ...Probably option two.

"Thanks. Hey, I heard about a prison escape. That true?" I asked. We began walking into Dead Town as I browsed the folder.

"Sadly, yes." Errol replied. I giggled lightly and he glared at me. He knew I was with the Underground, but he didn't care nor question it. I was more like his outlet of the KG life. I would listen and comfort him when I needed too. That ended up being the case most of the time, seeing as Praxis wasn't helping. I stopped when the strange energy entered Dead Town as well.

"Errol, you need to leave. Somethings wrong here and Praxis _can't_ know about it." I said sternly and he walked away. I stopped walking and read the file, waiting for the energy to leave. I was knocked on my butt when the tower came crashing down and I was royally pissed. Growling, I stood up and stormed back to the gate, the folder hidden under my dress. I stole a zoomer and sped down the street to the shooting range. I walked inside to see Sig polishing his peacemaker and I smiled.

"Yo Sig! Haven't seen you in a while! How's Damas doing?" I asked, sitting nexk to him.

"Not to good after that stunt you pulled cherry. Though I have to admit, that was something I never would've thought of." Sig chuckled. I giggled and pulled my fans out, admiring the handiwork. I stood up and began practicing my fighting; graceful yet deadly.

"Krew finally got tired of your nagging?" Sig asked and I nodded.

"Eeyup." I replied. I put them away and smiled. "Told him I'd toss him in a lake full of luker sharks in the next few days if I didn't get them."

"...You're evil." was Sig's reply. I laughed and waved, leaving the gun course. I decided to head back to the underground. Swiping another zoomer, I took off to the Slums. I easily avoided the KG and I stopped near the slums. Hopping of the zoomer, I took for the door. I looked around a few times before sliding the door open and walking in.

I looked to one of the bunks to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes staring at me. I easily noticed her short ears and I smiled at her. She ducked back under the covers and I walked over to Torn.

"I see you got a new recruit Torn." I stated and he snorted.

"I got three, so what's it to you?" He snapped.

"Oh, so who are the other two?"

"Just a boy and a loudmouth ottsel."

"I meant their names Torn."

"Jak and Daxter; didn't really care to ask."

"Jak?" I could hear the shock in my voice. After all these years, he's here. I walked over and got in the bunk across from the girl. She was hiding under the blankets, thinking she could hide from me.

"So he found Jak then... That's good, but I still don't know if he'll help me." I sighed as I laid back but instead of falling asleep I looked at the girl. "Hey I can still see you, you don't have to hide. I already saw your lack of ears" I giggled, the girl came out of the blanket as she was getting too warm.

"Don't tell anyone will you?" She asked and I giggled.

"Haha, no I won't do that." I replied. "I'm Mira, Mira Acheron." I mentally cursed for telling a newbie my last name.

"Friends call me Flerna." Flerna replied before going into a deep sleep. I sighed and went to sleep myself.


	3. Rooftop Mermoria

I sat up from my bed, yawning. I hadn't bothered to change for the night. I stood up and poped my back as the door opened and the newbie walked in. She had her hood up and I took note of her outfit this time. She was wearing a torquoise hoodies with black add-on sleeves. She wore black fingerless glove, metal guards around her wrists. She wore black jeans and boots with steel toes and white clasps. I noticed she had a blue and yellow eco pistol in a holster around her waist. What instantly caught my eye, was the odd little trinket around her neck.

I had deduced this in the three seconds in took her to notice me.

"Hey Mira." She called. I smiled softly, sitting back down.

"Hey Flern." I replied. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just went to get some air."

"So, you ready for today's tasks then?"

"Once tall and gruesome wakes up, yeah."

"He's so different now." I had let my eyes drift to the floor. I had woke up last night to a sound I knew too well. So well, it _scared _me to death. Jak's pleads, whimpering, and sobbing. I knew every sound, every motion, _every thought._ Now, I have to learn all over again.

"Hey Mira, do you know Jak then?" Flerna asked. I snapped back to reality, forcing a smile.

"Hmm? Oh! Uh, lets get some breakfast huh?" I asked. Flerna eyed me a bit before nodding. I don't want her to know anything. She didn't remember my last name, so that helped. A lot. I reapplied my makeup and walked with Flerna to the mess hall.

I grabbed my 'bowl of death' as I called it and sat down. I forced the food down my throat as Jak walked in. His hair was a mess, which made me force a giggle down. I noticed the goatee and his innocent aqua eyes were a deep, dark blue. He didn't change out of his armor or anything. He still had the goggles... A new pair in this case.

He took the empty seat on Flerna's other side. I did my best to hide from him without either of them noticing.

"Rough night?" Flerna asked him.

"Got chased by a tank.." He muttered. I metally winced at that.

"Yikes, everything go ok?"

"Yeah. Eco's blown up and we got out okay." He mumbled as he ate his gruel. Okay, if I knew one thing that didn't change, its that Jak is _defiantly _not a morning person.

"That's good. Hey, anyone see Mr. Sunshine?" Flerna asked.

"Why?" I asked. Why the hell would _anybody_ be looking for Torn on their own will? Flerna turned to me with a smile.

"Some girl I met wanted me to pass a message to him." Ah, that's why.

"Oh. Well, I think he might be back in the main room." I replied. PFFFFTTT- The guy didn't even go to bed last night! I know he's still there. Which also means he's going to be twice as bitchy today. I sighed and grumbled a bit. I'm going to have to get some coffee for the poor guy. He needs it.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" Daxter asked. I suddenly heard a voice inside my head.

**"They'll never trust you. They don't even know you anymore."** Great, Nira has the WORST timing!

"Um, No. I don't think so." I replied, going back to my meal. Daxter stared at me for a bit before turning to his meal. I stood up and took my bowl to the back. I walked back quickly to catch up with Flerna.

"You okay?" She asked, making me jump a bit.

"Yes. I-I'm fine." I replied. Pah, as if! She better not be on to me-

"Liar." Damn it.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. She pulled her hood down a bit so I could see the concern and worry on her face. I can't let her know. Only Tess and Torn can know about Nira.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied. I looked down as I walked. I sped up my pace to a jog, leaving her behind. I went outside and climbed on to a nearby rooftop. It made getting around this place easier. I began running along the roofs, towards the local coffee shop. I dropped in the store room in the back easily. I grabbed a large can of coffee, put boiling water in my canester, loaded this in my bag, and went right back outside.

I was greeted with a little rain. I sighed and began heading towards the safehouse. I stared at the mark on my hand for a bit. Nira has been a curse. Not a blessing, not a creature of love like other light eco creatures. She's a monster, a devil disguised as an angel. I dropped down and walked inside. I saw Torn's eyes twitching a bit in annoyance. I looked down to see a kitten meowing at my feet.

"Yeesh, Torn, have a heart for this cute little guy." I teased. I picked the kitten up and it nuzzled against my chin.

"You want him? Take him." Torn snapped. I rolled my eyes, pulling out the canister and coffee. I set them next to him, which he imediately opened.

"You can thank me later." I called. I climbed up to the roof and stared at the sunset. The kitten would mew here and there. He climbed into my shirt and poked his head out with a happy mew.

"Hey, now, my dress isn't a bed!" I laughed. I pulled him out and placed him in my lap.

"Hmm... What to call you... How about Kana?" I asked and he meowed.

"Kana it is then!" I giggled. I hugged my knee's close, my arms holding them up. I didn't know how long I was up there, but I jumped at Flerna's voice.

"Hey Mira." I turned around with a surprised look that faded into a smile.

"Oh! Flerna, hey."

"Hey, you okay?" She stopped when she was next to me.

"Yeah, just tired." I replied. I turned back to the sun.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Nah, pull up a roof." I joked, then chuckled. She sat down and popped her elbows.

"Ah man..."

"Rough day?" I asked.

"Yeah." She sighed as she leant back, resting her upper body on her arms. She stared at the sunset as the breeze combed her hair. "Raced a hellcat to the port, met a tub of jelly named Krew and a cool wastelander named Sig, Jak got a gun, hunted metalheads while keeping an eye on Sig's tail, almost got my head blown off my metalheads, almost got pounced on by a lizard thing and Jak saved my butt. So yeah, bad day." Halfway through her rant, I began to laugh which in turn made her laugh.

"So this was what al the noise was." A male voice spoke up.

I turned around to see two figures coming up. One was female. She was wearing a navy sleeved tube top with straps on her arm and a metal shoulder plate on the sleeve that was higher up than the other. She was also wearing black recoil gloves and a red choker, her legs hidden by close fitting black jeans with red racer leggings over them. Her hips sported two red metal hip guards that were strapped to her as well as a old Japanese looking katana. She also had straps on her knees and red knee high boots that were spiked at the toe and had black straps round the ankle.

Next to her was a boy about the same age with violet eyes and white hair with a scar in the middle of his face. His broken goggles hung round his neck over a navy turtle neck t-shirt that hugged his robust body. Over this he had a strap around him with a large gun strap onto it. He had two belts on as well one had a pouch on one side and the other had a large pouch on the other side. His hands were again hidden by chocolate brown glove held on by a red strap on the wrist. Under his belts were navy jeans covered by blue boots that covered the knee at the front but revealed red sock like fabric at the back. The boots themselves were strapped as well.

Looking at the pair of them I could guess that they were twins.

"Iris! Hey!" Flerna called to the girl. I turned to face then, one leg over the other. The kitten had crawled back under my dress again.

"Hey Flerna, who's your friend?" I asked, nodded to the twins.

"Oh this is Mira. Mira this is Iris and her brother... uh..." Flerna looked a little lost.

"Rick Starlight, at your service" Rick said. He took my hand gently as he knelt down and kissed it. Okay, I may have just met him, but if any girl tries to make a move on him, I'LL. KILL. HER.

Sadly, this resulted in a punch on the head by Iris. "Sorry about him. He's a bit of a pain, I know."

"Uh, No. It's fine." I said. Rick stood up and growled at Iris.

"What on earth was that for?"

"Interspecies relationships never work out, you know that." Iris pointed out. I sent a tiny glare her way.

"He's done it before." She added as she turned to Flerna as she put her hood down.

"So? I can still be polite, can't I?" Rick countered.

"That wasn't polite, that was hitting."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"Guys, cool it will ya?" Flerna asked. She motioned them to sit down. Rick sat next to me while Iris sat on Flerna's other side. I was chuckling the whole time with a nice smile. We alll watched as the stars came out, one by one. I decided to break the long silence.

"So... You guys all came from the same world?" I asked, staring at my feet.

"Pretty much." Flerna shrugged.

"Yeah. Me and Rick both came from a suburban town called Valakare." Iris answered. I noticed Flerna jump up at that.

"No way! That's where I'm from!" She stated.

"Your kidding, how old are you?" They left me out...

"16, you?" Still left out...

"19, 16 when we left on the 17th of June 2009." ...Being left out...

"No way, I left three days after that!" Do I even exist?

"What? Then how come we got here three years before you did?" That's it. I'm done.

"It might have something to do with the things that brought you here." I snapped. Flerna sunk back, feeling bad that she left me out.

"You mean that prism thing?" Rick mentioned.

"You were brought by a prism too" Flerna asked. Here we go again...

"Yeah, ours had two lockets. Inside one was red with a blue diamond on it. Iris has that one hidden by her choker, and I have the one that was black with a yellow line scribbled on in my pouch"

"I got one too" Flerna added. She pulled it out to show it to them when-

"Okay, who started the party without us?"

We all jumped when we heard the voices but I was most surprised when Jak and Daxter appeared behind us.

"Jak." Flerna greeted.

"Hellooooooo cuties!" Daxter waved mainly at Iris, who rolled her eyes.

When they got to where we were sitting, Daxter's jaw dropped as he looked between Flerna, Iris and Rick. I noticed Flerna's eyes widen slightly when she realised her ears were exposed.

"What happened to your ears toots?" Daxter asked Flerna.

"Nothing, they were always like this furball." Rick answered for them.

"We weren't born around here and all people who were born. Where we're from small, round ears are normal." Iris explained.

"So that's why you kept your hood up." Jak stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"Sorry." She replied.

"Don't be. You didn't know who to trust here. And when everyone different, its natural to hide what you are, but keep your hood up while we're on missions ok?" Jak assured as he sat down behind Flerna.

Rick and Iris moved closer so that we were now in a group instead of a line, but of course Rick had to spoil it.

"Phew furball, did you have to break wind I had my mouth open?" He joked, earning a punch in the head from Iris and one in the stomach from Flerna. I just laughed but Daxter wasn't pleased.

"The names Daxter short ears and we've just been risking our tails doing the dirty work for Krew down in the sewers thank you very much" He yelled at Rick.

"Everything go ok then?" Flerna asked.

"Yeah. Guns cooked and Krew kept his promise."

"Good, but I wish that guy wouldn't be such a jerk though."

"That's like telling him to go on a diet toots."

"True." Flerna chuckled then remembered.

"Oh right. Jak, these two are Iris and Rick Starlight?" They nodded.

"And of course you know Mira." Flerna waved to me, who shyly smiled back.

Jak just waved slightly and laid back staring at the sky. I noticed Flerna do the same and a small smile touched her face.

"You know guys, I think for the first time of my life, I actually have friends." She smiled but didn't notice a tear drop down her cheek. Her moment of peace didn't last long, for Iris pulled her down as Rick started to tickle her. "Argh no, guys, stop, argh that, tickles stop hahahahahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing as long as Flerna was laughing too. Wait, did Jak just chuckle? I laughed even harder when Flerna nearly kicked Daxter off the roof.

"We're glad you concider us friend Flerna." I stated quietly.

Flerna smiled after she stopped laughing. Rick and Iris stopped their assult a few seconds ago. Flerna sighed, laying back to gaze up at the sky. I took note her head was millimeters from Jak's boot. ...I wish I had a camera...


	4. Good Times and Awkward Moments

I stared at the stars, ignoring the other four's chatter. Kana had crawled out and began snuggling against me. I smiled, petting his soft fur a bit before zoning out again. I heard Flerna's breathing steady and I snickered to myself. She fell asleep.

Daxter popped up in front of me, making me fall on my back in shock.

"OW! What the hell furball!" I snapped. I noticed Iris, Jak, and Daxter laughing while Rick was glaring daggers at the ottsel. Smirking to myself, I sat up and hugged Daxter close.

"Oh! What a cute and fuzzy mug!" I cooed, making him smirk.

"Ha! Guess this lady knows her stuff!" He teased at the others. Rick and Jak noticed my smirk and glanced at each other. I scratched behind his ears and smiled.

"This fur would do good for my new pair of winter mittens!" I chirped, making Daxter pale.

"You're kidding... right?" He turned around and I grinned like a killer. I pulled out a switch blade, opened it, and held it over him. He screamed and ran behind Jak, making us all laugh.

"Whoa! That's a Butterfly Switch Blade, rimmed with eco to make it sharper and deadlier!" Iris exclamied. I nodded as I put it back. Kana poked his head out from my arm, meowing happily.

"Hey! Don't you laugh at me too!" Daxter snapped. Kana bit him on the finger and stared dully at him.

"OW! Toots, don't you have that thing trained!" Daxter asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I got him trained..." I replied.

"That's good." Daxter sighed with relief.

"Trained to eat ottsels." I said sarcastically. He screamed and plowed into Jak, knocking elf boy over and making him kick Flerna in the head as well. I busted out laughing and fell on my back, holding my sides.

"Oh precursors! Sides hurt...Too funny...CAN'T BREATHE! HAHAHAA!" I got out, laughing the whole time. Rick and Iris were both amazed that Flerna didn't wake up then started laughing with me. Jak sat up, glaring at Daxter darkly. He held his stomach as we all calmed down.

"Jeeze Dax, try to break my ribs why don't you!" Jak snapped, making me snicker.

"I'm more amazed that Flerna didn't wake up after you kicked her so hard." I pointed out. He blinked and looked down at her head.

"...She's still asleep?" He asked and we nodded. He chuckled then started laughing, making us all laugh. This is the Jak I know.

_"Hmm... If she slept through that then maybe..." _I smirked as Jak thought and I decided to complete it.

"_I should do it more often._ That's it right? That's so what you were thinking!" I giggled, making him growl.

"GAH! Get out of my head!" He said, shooing me away. We both laughed and I noticed Rick glaring knifes at Jak this time. I smirked and picked Flerna up, handing her to Jak and Iris.

"You guys take her to the hideout. I'm gonna chat with Rick." I said. They nodded and got her down the ladder while I smiled at Rick.

"Okay, what's up with you glaring daggers at the guys I talk too?" I asked, making him jump.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said, laughing nervously. Yeah, and I'm a rat. I eyed him and nodded.

"Okie dokie lokie..." I said slowly. He sighed and I instantly got in his face, staring at him before slowly inching back to my place.

"Hey Mira, can I ask you something?" Rick asked and I nodded. He took my hand and stared at my skin.

"Why is your skin black? Its like something I used to know." He asked, making me force a smile.

"Really? I had no idea. I guess I could tell you..." I trailed, thinking about it. I nodded and sat in front of Rick with a serious look.

"You have to promise not to tell anybody until I tell you that you can. Got it?" I snapped and he nodded.

"Until I die." He said with a grin. I smiled and nodded. I began telling him my life story. I told him about my siblings, how I knew Jak and Daxter, about Nira, everything. Though, I left out my meetings with Errol and my bloody massacre's I'm forced to go on with Nira. Cracking jokes here and there, talking about random things. It was almost like a first date.

"...And, here I am. Working for the Underground, taking care of others in it, and trying like hell to stay alive." I finished. Rick chuckled as I giggled. Kana came out and hopped into Rick's arms, mewling happily.

"Looks like he like's you." I commented. Rick nodded and pet Kana as he looked up at the sky.

"I was in the KG for about 3 years. Nothing much." Rick replied. I smirked as Kana crawled back to me.

"Wrong choice."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"Well I'm going to. Wrong choice."

"Are you always this chipper?"

"Are you always this normal?"

"Touche."

"I try." We stared at each other before bursting out in laughter again. I stood up and popped my back. I heard a few cracks and I sighed in relief.

"See you later?" He asked and I nodded. I turned to walk away but Kana tripped me. In about 4 seconds, Rick had jumped up, dove over and caught me, and landed on the roof flat on his back with me on top of him. ...This guy's a wonder... Anyway, back to akward moment. I slowly sat up, my hands next to his head. I opened my eyes, blinked a few times, and stared down at Rick, who was trying to stop his dizzy spell as well. As soon as we both realized what had happened, Rick's face turned cherry red and I knew mine was a slight pink.

I jumped off of him and sat on the other side of the roof while he sat against the other side. ...Damn you kitty, damn you... I stood up and walked over to the ladder. I began climbing down, but I looked over to Rick. He looked like he had just been shot down to a date.

"...Hey Rick?" I called, making him turn to me. "Well... "Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart." Figure out what it means. If you do, come and talk to me." I smiled at his confusion and began climbing back down. I held Kana in my arms as I walked down the path. The meaning behind that statement means that I'm the person who will be there for him. A shoulder to cry on, a friend to rely on, a partner for life. It means I like him, as in like-like him.

I walked into the Underground and noticed the others, plus Torn, asleep in the bunks. I got in the empty top bunk across from Flerna, Iris under me. Kana curled up next to me and fell asleep. I pulled the blankets up and as I laid down, Rick walked in. He got into the bunk above Flerna's and went to sleep. I looked around the Underground once more before going to sleep myself.


	5. Meeting Itzal, Jerry, and The First Kiss

I looked around to see nothing but black. Sighing, I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Do you need something Nira?" I asked and she appeared before me. She had light blue hair and emerald eyes. Her hair was pulled back with some bandages and went to her slower back. She wore a blue tank-top like dress with a black vest over it. She had black shorts on under it, since the sides split at her hips and faded to a neon green. She wore green bracelets and had a matching band around her upper arm. Her boots were short and black and her skin was cream.

She smirked at me, making me glare at her. She sat in front of me and began digging through my memories, making me nervous. When she does that, it means she's getting ready to hurt me. She found a memory that I had buried away and she smirked.

**"I remember this. Its when I had killed Daxter's parents and the day you became feared."** Nira cooed. I felt the tears come on as pain flooded through my head. I screamed in pain as I held my head. No... Not the nightmare again... No more pain... Stop it...

_"Mom! Dad!"_ _A child Daxter screamed. He was behind held back by Jak and Keira stood in pure terror, who were struggling to stop him. A man and woman continued to scream in pain. When it died down, Nira walked out of the hut, a smirk on her face._

_**"You must be Daxter, Jak, and Keira. Mira is very close with you all. The joy of killing your family was great Daxter."**__ Nira said sweetly. Daxter let the tears fall as he tried to get out the the grip Jak had on him._

_"STOP IT NIRA! DON'T HURT THEM! PLEASE!" A child Mira yelled. She ran up and began pulling on Nira's arm._

_"DON'T HURT HIM! NOT MY BIG BROTHER!" She screamed. Nira shoved her away and tackled Jak to the ground, shocking everybody. Pulling out a knife, Nira held it to Jak neck._

_**"Take one more step and the boy becomes the next meal for lurkers."**__ Nira snapped. Everybody stopped, but Mira stood up and grabbed one of her blades. She ran at Nira and kicked her off Jak, rage on her face. Jak stood up and watched as Nira dove for Mira. They ran at each other and their weapons clashed together. Mira pulled out a knife and threw it at Nira, who dodged left. Mira swung the blade down and stabbed Nira in the leg. _

_Nira kicked her away and stood up straight._

_**"Incolent child! I live in you, remember? I guess there's only one way to punish you."**__ Nira decided. She held an orb of Dark Eco in her hands and picked Mira up with the other. Suddenly, the dark eco began zapping Mira, making her scream in pain._

_"STOP IT!" She screamed. Nira laughed and set Mira down. They all watched as her skin turned gray and hair turned black with purple tips. Her eyes faded into red and she was wearing an outfit just like Nira's, onlt it was a purple dress. Oddly, she still had her precursor boots on._

_**"Now, you'll be feared by everyone. Dark eco is a curse and bad for the village. See you soon Mira dear." **__Nira said. She glew white and became the mark on Mira's palm yet again. Mira stood up and looked at herself in shock._

_"Dark eco freak!" A villager scowled. Mira looked around in shock, the tears falling._

_"Get her out of the village!" Another yelled. Mira felt her would crumbling around her as she looked around. Without a second thought, she turned around and ran to the forest, angry villages throwing things at her._

I sat up in bed, breathing rapidly. I felt some tears go down my face as I tried to calm my breathing.

"Mira, are you alright?" A voice asked. I looked down to see Iris up and ready. She was looking up at me with concern and I fent another wave of tears on its way. She frowned and climbed up to my level. The second she sat down next to me, I started sobbing in her arms, shocking her greatly.

"What in the-?" Iris yelped. I continued to cry as she comforted me.

"What's going on?" A voice asked and Iris looked down.

"Got about a hundred pounds of nightmare in my lap. Mira's all shaken up." Iris said to her twin. Rick climbed up and hung on the ladder.

"That's Mira under there? You can't see her like that when she in such a bundle." Rick teased. I let out a low giggle and muttered,

"Like a hedgehog..." They both laughed as I came out of my ball and wiped the tears away.

"There's the girl we know!" Rick said. Iris rolled her eyes and looked at me with a serious face.

"What happened? You were constanly mumbling 'big brother' in your sleep over and over." Iris stated and Rick looked at me. I leaned against the wall as I looked down at my lap.

"...It was my alter. She showed me something I never wanted to see again." I answered. I noticed Rick's eyes narrow in anger as Iris crossed her arms.

"And what was that?" She asked and I stiffened. Rick went to say something but I said something first.

"The day Daxter's parents died and I was forced into exile." I said. Iris blinked in shock while Rick facepalmed, silently cursing at his sister. He slid down the ladder and walked to the mess hall while Iris stared at me.

"...What...What happened?" She asked and I looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I replied and she climbed down the ladder.

"You can tell me when you want too." She said before leaving. I looked up at the ceiling in thought before hearing a muffled meow from behind me. I turned to see Kana poking his head out of the blanket. I smiled and picked him up.

"At least I have you... Jak and Daxter don't even know its me..." I said to him. Kana meowed in reply, a sad look on his face. I only forced a smile as I set him down.

"I don't want you irritating my daddy or anybody, but Daxter, while I'm gone. Got it?" I said sternly and he nodded. I kissed the top of his head and climbed down. I reapplied my make-up and began walking into the mess hall while trying to get my hair under control.

"Morning Mira." Flerna said.

"Morning Flerna, Jak, Daxter." I greeted.

"Morning toots." Dax greeted.

Jak just waved but as I passed he looked at me as if he was ready to kill me. Flerna sat down next to him again and nudged his side gently.

"What's up Jak?" She asked. As I grabbed my own food, I continued to listen to their conversation. Hey, you can be amazed what dark eco does to your senses.

"Its her." Jak replied. I could feel their eyes on me.

"What about Mira?" Yeah, what about me?

"I don't trust her." WHAT!

"Why not, she seems nice enough to me." Thank you Flerna!

"I don't know. Something about her reminds me of someone I had trouble with a long time ago." Yeah, my brother and sister. Bastard...

"What do you mean?" Daxter decided to put in his two-cents.

"Well toots, we had trouble with a killer hot babe a long time ago had black skin just like Mira, but her eyes could shoot daggers or ice at you if you so much as breath. Though I personally took care of it." I rolled my eyes and picked up my 'bowl of death' for the day.

"How long ago?" Flerna asked and I looked at them out of the corner of my eye.

"About two years, why?" Daxter asked.

"Just curious." Flerna lied. She knew something... My eyes narrowed a bit before turning around and heading over to them. I sat across from Flerna and rubbed my forehead. This is going to be a LONG day.

"You okay Mira?" Flerna asked and I smiled at her.

"Hmm, yes. Just a headache.." I replied.

"Oh not good. Maybe you should take it easy." She suggested as she finished her meal.

"Will do." I chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at Jak, who narrowed his eyes in return.

"I'll meet you outside Flerna, I need some air." Jak stood up and left. We both watched him leave before Flerna turned back to me.

"Is he ok?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Yeah, just missing his friends." Flerna sighed. She looked at me and I blinked.

"Mira can I ask you something?"

"Sure Flerna."

"Does the name Gol and Maia Archeron mean anything to you?" She asked bluntly.

I jumped and dropped my spoon. I stared at her in shock while she stared back. How the **HELL** did she know about them!

"Uh no, not really." I replied.

"Liar." Flerna smirked "What happened?" She leant back, waiting for an answer. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"How do you know about them?" I snapped.

"Trade secret. Look I wont tell Jak, but sooner or later he is going to find out and he will confront you, okay? I'm not going to pester you on telling me what happened. I'll let you tell me when your ready." She stood up and left me there, not waiting for an answer.

I finished my meal and walked back to the main room. I sat on one of the bunks and sighed.

"Alright, what's up?" A rough voice asked. I looked up to see Torn leaning against the table.

"Nothing its just..." I trailed.

"Just what?"

"...Nira showed me something horrible again last night." I noticed the brief worry and shock cross his face before going hard again.

"What did that monster do this time?" He growled. I looked down and sighed. Torn and Tess (and Daxter if he remembers) knew about Nira.

"You know Daxter?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, he didn't always use to be an ottsel. Before that, he was an elf like us. Nira showed me when she killed his family and turned me into what I am today." When I had stood up, I didn't know. I walked outside and was greeted with rain yet again.

I sighed and began walking around. I know flying or stealing a zoomer would be easier, but I needed a walk right now. I walked down the block, ignoring the weird stares I got. I was used to them by now. I stopped in front of a music store and stared at the grand piano in the back. I loved to play the piano, but I can't do that now.

"Why can't I just go back...before I knew them, before I was born... Just to get a glimps of our world before this chaos..." I said to myself.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself. It makes people wonder." A deep, cool voice said. I turned around and glared at a boy around my age and Flerna's height. He was wearing a black hoodie with metal plating strapped onto his arms. His face was mostly covered by a scarlet mask cloth and his right eye was covered my orangey gold hair but his other brown eye was staring at me. His hands had an archers strap on them under red cloth wrapped round both wrists. His legs were covered by normal jeans and on his belt he had a holster that held a knife; his trainers were normal too. All in all, he screamed the fact that he was from Flerna's world.

"Who are you?" I snapped and he chuckled.

"Itzal Chou. You?" He asked and I smirked. His name, it meant Shadow Butterfly.

"Mira Acheron." I replied and I noticed his visibal eye widen slightly. He knew about my siblings as well.

"How old are you?" He asked, walking next to me.

"Believe it or not, I'm 16 years old." I replied. He looked at me in some shock and I smiled.

"I get that reaction a lot. People say I look like I'm 19 or something." I explained and he nodded. I was only an inch taller then him, while I was three inches taller then Flerna. As we walked, I noticed Erol leaning against a wall not far from me. Narrowing my eyes to him, I nodded and he did the same.

"Sorry Itzal, but I'm afraid I must go." I said and I took off. I ran down the road and into the ally I saw Erol walk into. He handed me another folder and sighed.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. I noticed that his right arm was twitching slightly and I sighed. I held it in my hands and I took off one of his gloves. What I saw shocked me. He had a piece of glass stuck in his hand and it oddly didn't bleed through his glove. I grabbed it and yanked it out, ignoring the yelp of pain from him. I pulled out a bandage and exepertly wrapped his hand before puting the glove back on.

"Thanks.." He muttered. I nodded and began walking off.

"Erol, you need to stop doing those things. Seriously." I called, waving to him. I walked down the street and I looked at the folder title. I stopped in shock, staring at the title.

_**Dark Warrior Program: Subject 05: Jak**_

I felt anger boil up inside of me. This is why Jak had changed. This is why I could feel the dark eco when I sat near him. I growled and began running. It didn't matter where I went, I just ran. I soon found myself in Dead Town and I fell to my knee's. I was gasping for air, the folder in my arms.

"Mira? Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Rick standing there with concern on his face. I felt the tears rush up as I held the folder out to him. He took it and read the title. He was in some shock before setting it down and sitting in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and the first thing I did, I haven't done since I was a kid. I (litterally) tackled him to the ground and started sobbing into his chest. I felt him tense up as I cried. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He whispered words of comfort to me as I continued to cry.

"Rick-kun, what's wrong?" A young, bubbly voice asked. I looked up briefly to see a girl before sobbing in Rick's chest again. The girl wore a hooded green dress over jeans and a black jumper with beige leg covers. Over her jeans and trainers and fingerless glove and recoil arm guards on her arms. On her dress was a belt holding a pouch on one side, the girl had her hood up but I could still see that she had green playful eyes, amber hair that was purple in one place in her fringe and that her fringe was held out of the way by a pink flower clip. I also noticed that she had a locket with a green upside down triangle on it.

"Hey Jerry. Just bad memories surfacing." Rick replied. Jerry frowned and knelt down next to me.

"You must be Mira-san. Rick has told me many good things about you." Jerry chirpped. The blush that spread on to Rick's face and the devilish look in Jerry's eyes did NOT go unnoticed by me. I wiped my face off and looked at the younger girl.

"Nice to meet you, Jerry-chan." I said, winking. She giggled as I got out of Rick lap. I picked up the folder and sighed.

"He was here and I never knew.." I muttered.

"Are you talking about Jak-sempai?" Jerry asked and I looked over to her in shock.

"How do you-?" I asked and she giggled.

"I have my ways~!" She giggled. I growled and shook my head. I soon began laughing with her, Rick smiling the whole time.

"Oh yeah, Rick say's he like to call you his Night Angel. You're always on his mind!" Jerry chirped and I started laughing at Rick's red face.

"JERRY!" He yelled. Jerry giggled and ran off, leaving me and him alone. I continued laughing at his face and he pouted.

"That...is the funniest, HAHA, crap I've seen, HA, ALL DAY! HAHAAA!" I got out. Rick pouted at me before laughing himself. As we laughed, I didn't notice that Jerry had snuck up behind me. She inched closer and closer with her arms ready to shove something. Just as we calmed down, Jerry shoved me with all her might (which is pretty damn hard!) and I flew towards Rick. I crashed into him and we fell down. I felt something soft on my lips and I opened my eyes to see that we had kissed when we fell.

_"He's kissing me! He's kissing me! Ohmigod! SQUEE~!" _All the thoughts buzzed around my head in joy. Jerry had run off before we could chase after her. I wanted to pull away, to chase after Jerry and smack her over the head. Yet, somehow, I didn't want to. I slowly closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. That snapped Rick out of his thoughts and he kissed back.

Odd, I never like physical contant. I pushed others away from me so Nira wouldn't do anything. Yet, here in Rick's arms, it feels...right. Safe. We pulled apart and I noticed Rick was still blushing like crazy. I climbed off him and sat next to him as he sat up. We sat in an awkward silence until I broke it.

"So." He raised an eyebrow slightly. "We just." I gulped. "Lip to lip. Mouths touching. Pressed against each other…kissed," I said a little too quickly. Best to do it like a Band-Aid. No point in dragging it out, right?

"Yeah..." He mumbled. He looked at the ground while I continued to stare at him. In the back of my mind, Nira was smiling at the scene and she giggled.

**"Okay, he's a keeper. Let me have a little fun with him~. Please?"** Nira purred. My face flushed with red and I made a little squeak sound. Rick looked at me in some shock before busting out laughing.

_**My Reputation:**_

_**Cool: -10 Cute: +20**_

_"NIRA! No! Bad Nira! No touchie the Rick!"_ I mentally snapped at her. Rick continued to laugh and I pouted. The tables have turned. He calmed down and smiled at me. I grinned at him and stood up. He followed my actions and handed me the folder. I grabbed it and glared at it. I turned around and threw it into the acid-like water and watched it dizzolve into nothing.

"AND STAY THAT WAY!" I yelled at it. Rick chuckled at me and we began walking out of Dead Town.


	6. Ace and A Chat

I walked down the street while thinking about what Rick told me.

_"I have some business to take care of, but I heard about a mechanic at the stadium who needs somebody in the Underground. They can help us later on! Check it out later! Others in the place address him as 'Ace'." Rick said, running off._

I thought about it before smirking. I hijacked a zoomer and started heading towards the stadium. I ignored the KG and stopped near the power station. I hopped down and walked into the power station. Everything was all active and such, but Vin was gone.

Must be out doing something. I walked over to the control panel and looked it over.

**"Planting a data transfer device? Never thought you were the type who would spy on others."** Nira said. I looked to my right to see her spirit floating next to me. I typed a few codes and planted a small black stone under the board.

"I'm just taking precautions. Besides, not all people can be trusted." I stated. Nira only grinned and patted my head.

**"Now if you could be just a good little girl more often like this, I wouldn't have to hurt you so much!"** Nira said and I walked out of the station. I started walking towards the stadium when I heard somebody drop behind me.

"What are you really after?" A voice asked and I smirked.

"Itzal, figured you would be tailing Flerna or the others like you always do." I turned around with a smirk and I noticed the shock in his eye.

"That's right Butterfly, I see everything you do. I know you know things about my siblings. Lately everybody does but me." I snapped. Itzal's eye got wider with every word I said. I took two steps towards him and he took two back. I grinned and pulled out a card. I flicked it to him and walked away.

Itzal flipped the card over and his eye widened. The card had a black skull on it saying "Death is near, and I am its Keeper."

I was at the bottom of the stairs when a voice yelled,

"Hey Mira!" I looked up to see Flerna running down to me. She stopped before she crashed into me and she looked at me with concern. "You okay?"

"Yes Flerna, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said, slightly confused.

"So, you're on a mission?"

"Yes. Well, I'm about to go on one."

"Well I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, but hopefully I won't need it as much as those guards near the fortress."

"Sounds nasty."

"Don't worry. Perhaps afterwards you and I could play a game at the hip hog?"

"I dunno. Might have other things need doing and I'm one to gamble."

"Life's a gamble Flerna, just roll the dice and make a move." I smirked and walked away. I passed Jak on the stairs and glanced at him. He continued on his way but Daxter kept watching me. I wonder if he remembers... I shook my head and walked towards the garages. I walked into one and I noticed a large curtain with a woman working on something behind it.

"Ugh, what do you guys want now! Didn't I just tell you to leave!" The woman snapped and I crossed my arms. Guessing she just told Jak and Flerna to buzz off.

"Alright lady, first of all, I'm not those people you just told off! Second, come out from the curtain! I need to ask you something!" I snapped back. The woman groaned and set her tools down. She flipped her mask up and walked over to the curtain. She flipped it open as she started ranting.

**Holy. Crap. On. Ice.**

"Alright, I'm out! WHAT is so important that you-" The woman's quick glance turned into a double check. She stared at me, I stared at her, both of us in shock.

"K...Keira?" I croaked. She stared at me in shock as I took a step toward her.

"Keira, please tell me you remember me!" I pleaded. A few minutes passed and I sighed sadly. She didn't remember. I turned around and took a few steps towards the exit when-

"Wait!" I turned around in hope. Did she...?

"Mira? Is that... really you?" She asked and I turned around fully. I opened my arms and smiled.

"Hello little sister..." I said and she barreled into my waist. I giggles a bit and pet her head as she let the tears fall. She stood up straight and wiped them away. She smiled and I chuckled.

"Hey Keira, do you know anybody by the name of Ace?" I asked and she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah... Why?" She asked slowly.

"I heard he needs somebody in the underground and I need to talk to him." I explained. She rubbed the back of her neck while looking down.

"Well... He IS looking for somebody to help him." She started slowly. "I guess if you could impress him, you might have a chance of getting into his garage. And if you do impress him, it will be something only five others have done, me being one of the five. It has to be something worth while and big." I nodded slightly and put a finger to my chin.

**"You could let me help. I'm sure he'll listen to me."** Nira spoke. I pushed her to the back of my mind. No, I was doing this with my own talent. Because I can do something that Jak, Torn, or anybody else can't.

"I'll get connections with Erol and some of the KG." I said. At this, Keira's jaw dropped open in shock. However, there are things that few people know about me. By using the right tone and words, I can strike trust into anybody I talk with. It just takes a LIGHT touch.

"Mira... If you manage to pull this one off... You're going to be one HELL of an addition to his team." She said, a dark gleam in her eyes. She clapped her hands together as she said this, making me smile. I turned on my heel and began walking.

"Last door in the hall, you won't miss it!" Keira called. I nodded and jogged a bit down the hall. I stopped in front of a black door with a red spade on it. My eyebrow twitched a few times.

**"Wow, that's impressive."** I pushed Nira away and knocked on the door. I waited a few second when a kind and stern male voice spoke from the voice box.

_"For the last time, I'm not hiring racers at the minute! Please come by later!"_ I smirked and flipped the switch to talk.

"Are you always this rude to women in the underground?" I asked and a small gasp was heard.

_"...Depends. You're here to see if you can join my team, right? Impress me, then we'll talk."_ The device shut down and I smirked. I jumped out the window and landed in an ally. I walked out on to the streets and I noticed a familiar face near a fountain.

"Ashelin!" I called, running up to her. She whirled around and grinned when she saw me.

"Mira!" She cried, hugging me. "Its been too long! How's life?" We pulled back and I shrugged.

"Killed metalhead there, blew up shit here. You know the drill." I joked. She chuckled and we sat against the fountain.

"How's Rick and Iris doing in the... you know..." Ashelin looked around cautiously, making me giggle.

"They're doing fine. Iris has been moody, but fine none the less." I replied. "Hey, I need to get more connections in the KG." She looked at me like I was a loony. Not very far from the truth.

"Are you INSANE?" She asked, then held a hand up "Wait, don't answer that." I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"Just tell me where to get them Ashelin." I snapped and she nodded. She began writing things on a slip of paper while I kept watch. I spotted Erol talking with a few KG and I narrowed my eyes. Ashelin slipped the paper in my hand and walked away, continuing her patrol. I stood up and began walking towards Erol, not noticing somebody watching me.

"Erol, we need to talk." I said, stopping behind him. He turned around and looked at the guards.

"Move along. This is important. Any objection and you'll answer to the Baron himself!" Erol snapped. The guard hurriedly moved along and he turned to me.

"I need a way to get more connections in the KG. Think you can help?" I asked, handing him the paper. He read through it and nodded.

"I'll be sure to get this information. Right now, metalheads have been seen near the entrance to Haven Forest. My men are to scared to go and check it out. You give me the Intel, and I'll give you the file. Agreed?" He asked and I nodded. We split up and I started running to the forest.

I turned the corner and crashed into somebody, making me fall back.

"For the love of Mar..." I muttered. I looked up and stared at the person. The person looked up and stared at me, and I stared back.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder." I stated.


	7. Bombs and Spy Time

I stared at the cloaked figure before me. I couldn't really see his face, but I knew it was a guy. I could see a few lavender locks from under the hood, but that was about it. I stood up and offered him a hand. He shook his head and got up himself.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and straightened his cloak.

"I'm fine. Are you alright Miss?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "I was just heading out to the forest to take out some metalheads." He nodded and moved aside.

"Then who am I to stop you." He said, a kind tone in his voice. I nodded and ran along, not bothering for introductions. I continued to run for a few minutes when a rather familiar, and annoying, voice called out my name.

"Mira! I've been lookin' all over fer ya!" I stopped and turned around to glare at Jinx. He stopped a few feet away from me and pulled out the cigar he had. He threw it down and I stomped on it.

"I'm kinda busy Jinx!" I snapped.

"Yer headin' to Haven Forest, aren't ya?" He asked. "I need you to plant a few charges near the entrance to take out some metalheads there." Huh, a way to make my job easier. He tossed me a bag and I caught it, hanging it over my shoulder.

"I'll set the charges. You just make sure to have the switch ready." I said, running off. But before I was too far, I heard him mutter,

"The girl better not let me down." I stopped near the entrance of the forest. I entered it and looked around. A low growl made me pull out one of my fans. I turned around and cut a small metalhead's head off. Its skull gem popped out and I picked it up, staring at it before stuffing it in a bag.

I walked around and placed the first charge. After I set it, I set the next a few meters away. I went a little deeper into the forest and set the next one. I did the same thing for the next five when a roar made me stop. I slowly turned around and a large metalhead was behind me. I screamed and dove out of the way.

I stood up and threw the bag aside, pulling out my fans. I glared at it and got in a fighting stance. It growled and dove at me. I jumped out of the way and slashed at its legs. I jumped back and noticed something off. I looked back at its legs and a look of pure shock and utter horror crossed my face.

"...OH MY GOD!" I screamed, diving out of the way of an attack. It healed itself! IT FUCKING HEALED ITSELF! I grabbed the bag and ran for my life, screaming the whole time.

"Are you fuckin' with me here!" I screamed, jumping out of the way. I quickly set a charge as I ran and threw it on the metalhead. I stopped and watched it jump over me and crash. I took the chance to turn around and run. No wonder Erol's men didn't want to come here! I set the last charge and threw it on a tree, no bothering where it went. I dove out of the entrance and landed right in front of Jinx and Torn.

"PUSH THAT BUTTON!" I yelled, shocking them both. Jinx quickly pushed the button and a large explosion filled the area. And by large, I MEAN A GIANT FUCKING FIREBALL WAS THE RESULT! I had my jaw dropped open in pure and utter shock when it finally died down. I slowly looked back and Torn had the same look on his face while Jinx had wide eyes.

"...Jinx?" Torn asked. "What was in those bombs?" I sent a glare his way and he laughed nervously.

"That's the thing... I didn't make'em..." He replied nervously. **. . .WHAT?**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I yelled, grabbing him and shaking him. "You mean you never built those things! If it wasn't you, then who was it! Was it one of your lackeys! Or was it Krew's men! WHO BUILT THOSE DAMN DEATH TRAPS?"

"Mira, maybe you should calm down." Torn reasoned and I threw Jinx to the ground. He took the chance to turn around and run from me. I growled and stomped over to Torn, who stared boredly at me.

**"MAKE. ME."** I demanded. He grabbed me by my ear and began dragging me away. I howled in pain as we walked. What, he had a tight grip! When he let me go, he turned around and pointed at me.

"You need to keep an eye on Flerna." He said simply before walking away. I stared at the place he once stood for a few minutes before I was literally fuming steams of anger.

"Uh, Mira? Are you alright?" A voice asked. I slowly turned and glared evilly at the person. Tess jumped and took a few steps back, eying me.

"WHAT?" I snapped. She laughed nervously and took a step towards me.

"T-Torn wanted me to let you know that you need to focus more on your job instead of friends." She said before running off. My anger quickly turned into shock after she ran off. I felt a wave of sadness hit me as I slowly walked over to an ally. I began climbing the fire escape, my face void of any emotion. When I made it to the top, I sat down and looked at my hands.

**"Awww, looks like your daddy-figure is telling you to kick the curve little Mira."** Nira said. I felt my anger rise up again, but I kept it down. I stood up and a determined look was on my face.

**"Eh? Mira, what are you doing?"** Nira asked. I ran towards the edge of the building and a large gap became visible.

**"AAAAAHH! Are you insane! Don't answer that. You won't be able to make that jump!"** Nira screamed. I ran faster and when I made it to the edge, I knelt down. Using all my leg power, I leaped into the air and soared over to the other building. I gripped the edge and pulled myself up, ignoring Nira's sigh of relief. I need to focus on my job, huh? How's this for focus.

I ran across the buildings, not caring who saw me. I heard voices below and I stopped, looking down. I saw Flerna and Jak, with Daxter, walking below.

"Man, the weather's almost as gloomy as the city." Flerna joked. I didn't laugh, because it was true. She looked up and I thought she saw me, but she shook her head and continued walking. I noticed her smile, and that her hood had fallen off.

I was about to call down to her when Rick came out of the hideout. I didn't say anything, but watched with curious eyes. He grabbed her hood and flipped it all the way over her head, covering her face. I forced back a laugh as she almost lost her balance. She turned around and glared at him, where he only smirked. I didn't hear what she said, but I noticed Rick hand her something before looking up at me.

That's when I noticed something. I noticed just how...mysterious his eyes were. I gazed into them, in a trance. There was some much hidden behind them, but what? I tried to figure out what was there, but Flerna waved her hand in front of Rick's face. He snapped back to reality, and I did too. I noticed his face had a slight blush while Jak snickered at him. Flerna chuckled as he walked away, but not before glancing back up at me.

"Hey toots! We going or what?" Flerna jumped and turned to Daxter.

"Oh right, coming!" She called as she headed towards them, stuffing the note into her pocket. She jumped onto the zoomer as Jak hit the ignition and headed to the power station. I stood up and began running on the rooftops again, not taking my eyes off them. I noticed Jak ran over a KG and I smirked. Always looking to settle a score, eh Jak?

They walked into the power station and I pulled out an earpiece. I pushed a button on it and began listening.

_"Never been through one of these, huh toots." _Daxter said. I heard the sound on feet shuffling.

_"It wont hurt kid." _Jak insisted. I could imagine Flerna pouting right there.

_"I hate it when I get called that." _She said. Jak just chuckled. I heard him step to a side and say,

_"I'll be right behind you."_

_"Okay.." _Flerna said nervously. I heard the sound of somebody jumping through the gate, but a small tripping sound was made. The other person followed soon after, from the weight of the steps sounding like Jak's. I put the earpiece away and climbed down the building using ledges and balcony's. I walked into the power station, not bothering to follow Jak and Flerna. I walked over to the computers and began checking the screens.

"Let's see..." I said. I pointed to a screen and lowered my hand down it. "The eco needed for the shields is slowly dropping to a critical level. And the eco wells..." I pointed to another screen and moved my had diagonally down. "They are slowly running out of eco. Metalheads will surely be drawn to them if it keeps up. And the station out at the strip mine is slowly losing power..." I stared at a different screen when the numbers started going up. "What's this? Powers slowly returning to the mines. And the eco flows went up by twenty percent!" I looked at all the screens in shock before crossing my arms. "Just what the hell did Jak and Flerna do?"

I shook my head and I heard the gate power up again. Not thinking twice, I jumped up and hid in the support beams on the ceiling.


End file.
